<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Voice, Your Breath (Drive Me Crazy Like Some Motherfucker) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667812">Your Voice, Your Breath (Drive Me Crazy Like Some Motherfucker)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can we all agree soobin is such a milf material lmao, Dom Top Kang Taehyun, Feminization, M/M, Nipple Play, Sub bottom Choi Soobin, This is very short don't expect much, Tits Sucking, Tyun calls soob mommy lol, Unbeta'd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyun had enough with Soobin's bullshit and managed to get the intense tits sucking session with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun/Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Voice, Your Breath (Drive Me Crazy Like Some Motherfucker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't like don't read. Every single shit in the internet has its own porn. You can't control the internet. Get over with it already.</p><p>Visualization is based on tyun's update during soob's bday in twitter where he nuzzled onto soob's chest btw.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Taehyun-ah, you sure are clingy, aren’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun lifts his face to meet Soobin’s softened features. He has been hugging Soobin for half an hour and just finds Soobin’s eyes after the latter mentioned how clingy he is. He doesn’t respond immediately, only watches Soobin giggling soon as he adds, “I feel like I’m your mom.” His hand flies toward the top of Taehyun’s head. Ruffles his brown hair, continuing, “You’re such a cutie, looking so small like this… I always think you as my son, you know?” </p><p> </p><p><em>Mom? Son? Don’t fuck with me,</em> Taehyun thinks bitterly. He has always been crushing on Choi Soobin and becomes possessive around him (he’s always the one who links Soobin’s arm with his own, mind you.) yet all he gets in return is Soobin seeing him as his child? How ridiculous. Taehyun is very much irked about the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Except, Kang Taehyun is a genius and he has his own idea to twist the plot. He decides to adjust his position, grabbing Soobin’s other wrist so the older wouldn’t move—not making any noise from the mattress—and slowly minimizing the gap between them as he stares at Soobin’s confused gaze. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun has always been a straight forward person. Thus it isn’t a big surprise for himself to acknowledge he’s getting bold with Soobin at the moment. His hand is still gripping onto Soobin’s wrist while his lips are consuming Soobin’s lips gradually. </p><p> </p><p>The kiss is gentle at first. At least that’s what Taehyun gets from the way Soobin reacts toward it; muffled squeak and quivering. Taehyun’s other hand is now on Soobin’s cheek, caressing them with tender as his mouth starts to work rougher; nibbling Soobin’s lower lip and lets the two hot tongues brawl in the dark cavern. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun hasn’t seen any negative response from Soobin and prefers to keep kissing him. He tilts his head lazily, in intention to get perfect angle to suck Soobin’s tongue as the other boy begins to lose his balance, which Taehyun takes it as a chance. He pushes Soobin—touch like a feather—so just he could make Soobin lie on his back with himself hovering over him.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun doesn’t stop kissing Soobin. Hand currently on both of Soobin’s wrist, caging him under his lithe figure. It’s not like Taehyun cares if he has smaller figure than Soobin though. Heck, he works out a lot these days. Soobin really should stop seeing him as a kid in certain circumstances. It really is pissing him off. </p><p> </p><p>After somewhat feels enough, Taehyun finally manages to break their kiss. He takes a glance below and meets an ethereal sight; a sight where Soobin going breathless, face flushed while being pinned down onto the hotel’s soft mattress. With quirked brows, Taehyun says; </p><p> </p><p>“Then, it’d be alright if I want some milk from your tits,” he pauses for a while, smirking. “right, <em>mommy</em>?” </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun could tell that Soobin is taken aback by the way he jolted. Taehyun’s eyes follow every rigid movement of Soobin as Soobin himself tries his best to not look anxious. He laughs sheepishly, “Taehyun-ah… Stop joking around, I don’t have any m—” </p><p> </p><p>“Do I look like I’m joking?” Taehyun grits his teeth. His gaze pierces through Soobin’s innocent eyes while gripping on Soobin’s wrists harder. He nuzzles onto Soobin’s neck, brushing his lips there and whispers on the pink tinted ear, “It means I want to suck your tits, biting them hard to the point you will scream loudly, mommy.” </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun notices how Soobin twitches at his words. The younger boy doesn’t do anything but lowering his voice only to tease Soobin again through his ear, “Don’t mommies feed their children like that?” </p><p> </p><p>Soobin squeezes his eyes shut when he realizes Taehyun is placing his lips on his neck; sweeping the hot skin and letting himself to explore the pale surface under the tip of his tongue. Soobin really drives Taehyun insane, the latter finds out as he sinks his canine onto the delicate flesh. Drawing sweet mewls out of Soobin’s pretty lips. </p><p> </p><p>No clear responds were heard. It’s always the addictive moans. Taehyun assumes Soobin is already in his weak state and isn’t able to reply him. He smiles on Soobin’s flaring skin while sneaking his hand under Soobin’s white t-shirts, making him gasp at the sudden touch. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tae</em>— Taehyun-ah…” Soobin exhales shakily. “Hyung… <em>Ah!</em>” His sentence were left hanging in the air once Soobin has bitten his neck hard as his hand travels upward, palming the wide chest. The soft supple skin has successfully brings Taehyun to let his hand latch there for a while; palming them with mild. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin lifts his head in response, exposing his Adam apple complemented with his pale skin. The little cries spilling out of his pouty lips has Taehyun all worked up. He gulps upon realizing just how loud Soobin is, looking so sinful due to Taehyun’s inviting touches. He squirms as sweat starts dripping down, Taehyun notices. </p><p> </p><p>The cold room suddenly feels hot. Taehyun is sure that the air conditioner is on but when he’s having Soobin twitching every time he laps his tongue and scrapes his nail on the skin, he doesn’t mind anymore. Choi Soobin indeed is very good at driving people crazy, making their libido reaches its maximum point, Taehyun recognizes. He rubs his forefinger on Soobin’s areola, sensing the bristly texture under his fingertip. His warm breaths keep being huffed out of his mouth, heating up further Soobin’s body temperature. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin jolts toward the double pleasure—fingertip brushing on his areola, warm breaths ghosting over his neck—Taehyun gave. He chokes back his whimpers; lips tightly sealed by now. He quickly covers his mouth with that big hand of his. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun isn’t satisfied and he knows it. </p><p> </p><p>He finally detaches himself from Soobin’s neck and stares at it for a moment as he listens to the rhythm of Soobin’s uneven breath. Pang of pride suddenly there inside his chest; he’s feeling proud with the purple bluish marks starting to bloom on the velvety flesh. He then settles himself again on Soobin’s chest, pulling up Soobin’s white t-shirts afterward. </p><p> </p><p>The sight welcomes Taehyun is marvelous; two brown nipples on full display are luring him to suck on them immediately. Taehyun is anything except rough. Sure, his mind pushes him to do a lot of things right away, but he manages to calm himself and nuzzles onto Soobin’s wide chest, placing butterfly kisses on his not so visible cleavage, hot tongue slowly poking out to savor the taste of Soobin’s skin there. </p><p> </p><p>The time when Soobin is trying his best to lessen his lewd noises again, Taehyun pulls his hand in flash. Not allowing him to be quiet while glaring at his reddened cheeks. His eyes soon meet the partially opened lips, showing off his bunny teeth shyly. He’s panting and Taehyun’s head is about to explode. </p><p> </p><p>“You said you treat me like your child, right?” Taehyun asks as he flashes an innocent smile toward Soobin, something that opposes very much with what he’d say, “Then don’t you think it’s my turn to treat you like a real <em>mommy</em>?” </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun’s smirk has made Soobin’s shiver finds its way down to his spine. On the other side Taehyun wastes no time and leans in to capture Soobin’s perky nipple by his lips as his hand toys with Soobin’s other nipple, fiddling them around or even pinching it slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun grazes his teeth on the brown nub in order to make Soobin let out his loudest scream. Licking the sensitive spot and has Soobin throwing his head.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>A—ah!</em> Taehyun… Taehyun-ah—!” Taehyun could see Soobin begins to drool because of the pleasure hitting him from inside. Soobin’s hand grips onto Taehyun’s brown lock so sudden, as if he is pushing Taehyun to suck on his nipple harder. </p><p> </p><p>“Su— suck them, sweetheart,” Soobin manages to mutter between his scattered breaths. Eyes on Taehyun’s widened ones. “They’re all… Yours…” </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun’s mind is filled with nothing but the words that Soobin just threw. Fuck, he didn’t mishear it, did he? Rather than doubting the thought, Taehyun chooses to be bold and continues to suck on the perky nub. Biting, ravishing him as his fingers keep messing around with Soobin’s other nipple. </p><p> </p><p>“Tae— Taehyun-ah… Such a good boy for- <em>ngh—!</em>” Soobin gasps upon Taehyun moves on to suckle on the other side of his nipple, proceeding to give the same treatment; sucking on it like there would be some milk leaking as he gets Soobin into a bone-crushing hold. Soobin only bites his thumb, getting so thrilled over the way Taehyun treats him real good. </p><p> </p><p>“Tae, Taehyun-ah…” Soobin whispers, voice deep enough to make Taehyun gets hornier. “Fuck… Fuck mommy…? <em>Please</em>…?” </p><p> </p><p>And really, how could Taehyun say no to that? Seems like even Soobin has fallen into his charm as well.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>(“Uhm… Taehyun-ah…” </p><p> </p><p>“I- I’m sorry, hyung! I think I went overboard back there…” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, no… I actually… Don’t mind if- if you want to…” </p><p> </p><p>“Want to…?” </p><p> </p><p>“Suck… suck on my tits every night.”</p><p> </p><p>“!?”) </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dom top tyun ftw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>